A Perfect World
by ChloesGreenDay
Summary: The Leliagh have taken control of earth. Though remarkably similar to humans, the beings harvest mankind for fuel and food. But what if there's a bigger threat for The Leliagh to face? What if mankind weren't the first ones on this planet?  Original Fic


The endless horizon stretched out in multicolour wonder; a pleasant mirage of senses and emotion compiled into a sunset with the pure unnatural wonder to knock man off his feet. Perfection in essence, though rarely lasting more than a moment, was omnipresent amongst the skies of the harsh yet captivating terrain of this self styled "Nirvana". Much like the tales of many a traveller, perfection only existed as a distraction from the real problems, problems that seemed to grasp the throat of mankind, and apply just a little more pressure as every day faded to black and the sound of the first drops of an acidic disaster filled the ears of those still willing to listen. Perfection was superficial, it was imagery and it was certainly not found in any humane being left surviving. No, perfection only existed in the captivating beauty of what this world had turned into. Some eyes were not developed to see this wonder, some minds left too numb of what used to be to appreciate what now was.

His calloused hand ran through the grease and sweat of his rough black hair; left raggedy by years of the sun and no cause, need, nor motivation for liquids to maintain hygienic conditions atop of his head. Harsh rays seeped through his moist skin and seemed to ignite his bones, providing a constant inner heat that was not necessary, but was constantly present whether he condoned it or not. He did not wish to constantly squirm in the heat, yet, oddly, he'd grown quite accustomed to constant warmth and the prospect of its absence seemed strange, foreign, and alien to him. His long fingers briefly toyed with the notion of pulling the aviator glasses back down to shade his sparkling blues, and then dispelled the thought. No. He really wanted to _see_ what he had come this far to do, with no flimsy filters standing in his way.

"Please don't do this to us," A voice begged. The smile fell from his features and his eyes fixed on the worthless being that had dared to interrupt his peace. He moved in a flash of impulse, a force that no man could reckon with.

As he pulled back, exactly 0.73 seconds later, the limbs were still flying. She looked, with genuine shock, as the tattered remains of both of her arms landed with a soft _thud _on the bone dry grass at her feet. Then his world was full of scarlet and he was yet again, content. He laughed as the others screamed. His fist swiped forwards and he tore her face off, already forgetting its features. It was just another name on a very long list, and anyway, it was ugly in comparison to the beauty he could create.

He took four of them down on the spot, and let the fifth run a little while. His eyes tracked the little boys' progress as he ran, hysterically crying, as fast as his little feet could carry him.

He laughed again, because he was giving this small boy the illusion of safety and freedom. False hope was so satisfying to crush.

Time to pounce. He caught up with the child in a matter of seconds, fire in his eyes as he observed the kids' fear.

The soft sinews under the boys' skin were like butter as the traveller bit through them with ease. He tore the boy in half, feeling his victory run down his shirt and pool at his feet. A thin wire was fed into the boys' vein, a tube connected to a little machine strapped to the man's side. He casually flicked a button, and the machine shuddered briefly before starting to suck the blood into the main compartment of the device. It was a matter of seconds before the blood he hadn't wasted was collected. The man went to each of his victims, continuing this procedure, until his decanter was full.

Then the traveller stood quite still.

"So, what now?" He called to nothing and no one in particular.

"_Now, you come home." _

"Just like that?"

_"Just like that."_

"It's so beautiful here….."

"_Stop moaning. You've taken what you needed; now you come home."_

He sighed again, because this world had been so much fun.

"Fine. I guess I was feeling a little…..homesick."

"_They will be pleased to see you again,  
>Codelt jka' Chadan LEST RIJAK1031. You don't want to look like one of those freaks forever do you?"_

"Of course not. Why do you always say my full name? What's wrong with just Chadan?"

"_Codelt jka' Chadan LEST RIJAK10/31, I converse with over 3219329 Chadans. I do not wish to confuse you with the 3219328 others."_

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm ready to come back. Do what you need to do."

"_With Pleasure. Codelt jka' Chadan LEST RIJAK10/31 Ni'itgrh fesit'hiaks, ifgeh hebvei si noria esta pro iillk isstram sifeti origu setrigionni. Ioeoi Codelt, Hella Templa."_

In an instant, the stranger shot from the blood soaked earth and into the green skies above him. Carnage and limbs scattered across the barren landscape, the only evidence that anyone had ever crossed these grounds.

Nearby, the very last surviving creature of earth battled weakly at the relentless heat the sun produced, trying to crawl away with the last once of strength left in its tiny body. The little spider's legs shook violently as it dragged itself forwards through the sea of red liquid, the hair on its legs flattening down from the moisture and making it even harder for the thing to move onwards. Given the things natural bright red sheen, it soon became difficult to see where the blood ended and the arachnid began. Its breath became laboured, for this spider was not accustomed to putting itself through such physical exertion.

Eventually nature took its course, and the beings legs gave way. It crashed to the sandy road, and lay there for a few moments. Black shiny buds gazed at the beauty of the green skies, the rough yet graceful sculptured landscapes that seemed to sprawl out for ages, yet forever remained timeless. If the thing could have felt some emotional response to this, or in fact had tear ducts, it may have cried. Instead, each eye slowly closed and earth's last survivor became still.

* * *

><p><strong>First story on this website, about the 11th story i've ever written. Stay tuned for the next chapter :)<strong>


End file.
